A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of compositions and methods for treating and preventing hair loss. More specifically, this invention relates to compositions of isoflavone-containing plants and plant extracts which can be used to treat or prevent hair loss, and methods for making and using such compositions.
B. Description of Related Art
Hair loss is a common problem in both men and women. It has been shown that hair loss in humans can be associated with high circulating levels of the androgen testosterone. In these cases, hair loss occurs because the testosterone binding sites (receptors) in the scalp-hair regions are constantly occupied by testosterone.
One proposed method of treating hair loss is to administer an estrogen, like progesterone, to humans with "falling hair." Estrogen can also bind to the testosterone receptors in the scalp-hair regions. Because estrogen would compete with testosterone for binding to the testosterone receptors, the number of testosterone receptors occupied by testosterone would decrease. In this manner, the "hair loss" effect of testosterone is blocked and scalp hair is not lost. However, because of the undesirable feminizing effects of progesterone, especially in men, strong estrogens like progesterone are not used.